Frozen Sand
by Kitsune Chevalier
Summary: What if Orochimaru experimented with Senju blood even after he was chased from the village? What if a girl the same age as Naruto was placed in the care of their Sensei to pass off her presence? This is what happens when the Niidaime's legacy falls to the Sands.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: Hello, I'm getting back in the swing of things. Naturally, I don't own Naruto. Just writing up a storm though. Gaara was always one of my favorite characters.)

It is always strange, how the smallest moments affect us. A smile or laugh from a sweet boy or a curious glance from a stranger. These are the things that can make a person feel warm and even cherished. Human's no matter how isolated they choose to be or are accustomed to being social. Everyone needs to be acknowledged. Even if it's from a negative source.

Yet in some cases that negative source produces something good. Something fiery and cold. Someone.

0o0o0

The Chuunin Exams were in full swing and the village was buzzing. Walking down the streets was made difficult. So the back alleys were the local short cuts. Rikka sighed as Konohamaru whipped past her, the shouts of Sakura were the only reason she wasn't bowled over by the irate kunoichi.

Her father's team wasn't much to sniff at, Naruto was a good kid but his main skill was stubbornness, which wasn't always the best quality to have. The Uchiha was just an asshole. Oh well fun times approach if the shouting ahead was any indication, A black hooded boy was holding Konohamaru by the scruff.

Oh a sand ninja. The Kunai was already flying through the air before she really deliberated the outcome. So Konohamaru would have a sore bottom, he'll live.

Crack.

Tch. Show off Uchiha. His eyes whipped in my direction and I could see the dirty sneer forming.

Maybe I should have spotted him in the tree but still the same could be said of him.

Everyone's eyes turned to me.

"Release the child." As I drew closer to the group, I saw the hooded boy watching me, hmm his jacket looks like cat ears are on his head.

Konohamaru was clutching the boy's wrist to keep from strangling. I reached my hand out and grasped his arm, "Now." I forced some cool chakra into my hand and watched the shiver run down his arm.

"Kankurou, let the boy go. Or I'll kill you for the trouble you've caused." My gaze fled to the red head that appeared in the tree opposite of Sasuke. Sasuke looked shocked, tch. Probably thought he couldn't be caught off guard.

Konohamaru plopped to the ground on his rear, "Did you apologize for running into them Konohamaru?"

"I tried!" He was indignantly pointing at the newly dubbed Kankurou.

Sasuke leaped down beside me, Sakura piped up after all the tension faded away. Then again Moegi and Udon were behind her.

"State your purpose here, foreign ninja aren't allowed to enter another village without permission." She had her hand on her kunai holster but her hands shook. Nice bravado Sakura.

The read head landed beside Kankurou, "We're here for the Chunin exams." He held out three passes and his ID. He handed them to me for inspection though it was Sakura who had questioned them. I glanced at them and passed them back, they were the Kazekage's children. Ooh boy.

"What's your name?" The red haired boy, Gaara his ID had said was watching me.

" blonde on the Ground is Naruto, the asshole is Sasuke and pinky is Sakura. The kiddos are Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. The Hokage's grandson and his friends." Sasuke shot me a mean look.

Kankurou and the girl were quiet, they glanced furtively at their brother. Temari I think her name was.

"Sorry for any trouble we may have caused." Gaara gave a polite bow as he rose he glanced at Kankurou. "You may want to thank Sasuke, his rock cracked her kunai. Rikka wasn't taking prisoners."

Kankurou shot me a glare, "you were aiming to kill over a squabble."

"Maim actually, you were holding our Hokage's Grandson by his neck. I was going to take out one eye and then incapacitate you and drop you by the hokage's tower to be sent off for interrogation. Killing should be reserved for a direct order unless there are no other alternatives."

"Rikka-nii, you're a little scary sometimes." Naruto stated as he pulled himself to his feet, Sakura was considerably paler than she was a minute ago.

I pulled Konohamaru up onto my shoulders, "let's grab food and meet your Grandpa at the office for lunch neh?"

0o0o0

Interesting. Not many people were as bloodthirsty as he was. She was unyielding. Her three peers were cumbersome to say the least, but she was cold. As she turned the corner she didn't hesitate to draw her blade.

No. Draw wasn't what she did, it appeared in her hand. Glass? No it was cold, ice. Cold and swift. Just like her. Perhaps mother would be pleased to have her blood, dying all that pale skin.

A flash of white in the crowd caught his eye, giving chase he trailed the girl with long white hair. She ambled about the crowd visiting different vendors, as she loaded her arms with groceries she continued about her business.

He was rushing now as she walked into an apartment, only she was standing at the edge of the hall as he slid. He rooted his energy and regained his composure. He glanced down at the floor as a thin sheen of ice melted away.

"Hello, Gaara. Are you following me?" She was watching him red eyes waited almost patiently. He should dispatch her, for causing him unrest.

"Yes." It was not what I'd intended to say to her.

"Why?" was her only response. She slipped a key into the door before her and motioned me forward, she dropped a bag in my hand. I stared at her for a moment as she nudged the door open, "come in. I'll make tea."

Once everything was settled, she placed the kettle on the stove and pulled out some pre-made rice balls. She set them out as she placed a mug in front of me and set a spot for herself. A moment later steaming tea was placed in the cup.

She sat down beside me, "Well, why did you follow me?"

"Curiosity. Why did you invite me into your home?" I sipped the tea, doubtful she'd poison me. She doesn't know who I am.

"It's not everyday a girl gets a stalker let alone the Kazekage's youngest." She tossed him a fey grin. He took a bite of the rice ball and a sip of tea.

"So you intend to poison me and hold me as a political hostage?" He took a drink of the tea. This was pretty good kind of sweet with a hint of cinnamon, maybe she'd show him how to make it.

"Not at all! I figured polite conversation was in order. I did threaten your elder brother after all." She was watching him with those red eyes.

"I don't value him much, I threaten him frequently." Why hasn't she fled?

"Ah they did seem apprehensive, quick temper?" She was smiling at him. How strange?

"Not particularly."

The conversation continued politely as she moseyed about straightening things up.

o0o0o

By the time he returned to the suite where they were staying it was well past sunset. The moon was high as was Baki's mood.

"Where were you?" He was pacing. Temari and Kankurou off to the side watched tense.

"Around."

"Damn it Gaara, we cannot afford any suspicion. Do not harm a leaf nin. Not before the signal."

(AN: As always, read and review. I really appreciate the feedback.)


	2. Chapter 2

(An: As always read and review, I don't own Naruto.)

War. One small word carries with it the battles of nations, neighbors and family. Neighbors slaughter one another in the name of their country. Families are torn apart, a father leaves to fight for his nation he returns ashen and lost. Or not at all. It is often the things that we find most difficult to do, that will be the most effective. In war there is always pain. Always suffering.

At times, to end the suffering sacrifices must be made. For your family. For your neighbors. For your nation. For the village. Of course they chose me, I was the only acceptable sacrifice. A good Kunoichi of breeding but not important enough to not be bartered off to mend a conflict we did not start.

I am Hatake Rikka, and I will be married to one of the deceased Kazekage's sons before the soil is placed over our own leaders casket.

They chose me because I was already an asset lost to my home. Sand had stolen me. Idiots.

Running. 'If I can just make it to the village'. A Kunai ripped through my side before I could clear the trees. The ground rushed up to meet me, I scraped my hands on a tree as I caught myself. Pain washed over me as I clutched my side. I turned to amble out, Baki grabbed me and I was slammed into the tree.

"Nice try, not many even realize the Genjutsu is in place." I took a wild swing for his face. He grabbed my neck knocked me back into the tree. Pain burst across my head and then nothing but black.

When consciousness returned to me, I was strapped down to a table. My back exposed to the world. The cool metal against my chest and legs told me that I had been stripped bare. Baki stood before me, I glanced around the room, there were seals and men placed amongst them.

Lights blared to life and my eyes burned. My hands were chained to the table. No leather straps, chains. My arms were pinned like I was hugging the table, my legs tied corner to corner, Spread eagle for them to see. There was even a strap holding my head to one side.

Rage. Rallying me against all pain, I struggled and it was useless. I was well and thoroughly immobilized. I tried to flare my chakra, but there was none. No more than the average civilian. Baki watched my struggle.

"We need you. So try to survive Senju." Kabuto appeared, from behind the sand nin.

"Yes. Do try not to die. Your a rare mix." His scalpel ran in a long line across my back from shoulder to shoulder. I grit my teeth. "Bastard."

"No screaming. Pity. Calling me a bastard how laughable." The knife dug in a little deeper and I bit my lip.

"Not that into begging? For shame." Kabuto held the scalpel in front of my eyes, "maybe we can guarantee your cooperation if you're missing those pretty red eyes." I watched my blood drip from the edge of the scalpel and splash on the edge of the table.

"Enough. Finish the seal we need her as unharmed as possible." Baki pulled Kabuto's hand away from my eyes, "Tch."

The blade sliced into my back, and continued in a line. I gripped the table for all I was worth. My worth wasn't enough as I let out a strangled sob. The blade continued as the chanting started and a moment later Kabuto stepped back. He smiled and jammed a syringe into my neck.

"This better work." Baki's voice faded out.

When I returned to consciousness, I was in the center of the village. Only there were no civilians. The scent of blood filled the air. I climbed to my feet, a voice rang out ,"Rikka what are you doing here?" I turned my head and saw Skikaku Nara.

I pulled a kunai from my holster and charged, "Shit!" I swiped and he dodged back.

"Now's not the time to be upset about my teasing."

"The sand. Their up to something." He dodged another swipe and as ice formed on my blade my movements froze, "No shit. They invaded." Inoichi appeared beside him.

"I don't sense a Genjutsu from her." His hand touched my forehead.

"But there is a foreign chakra in her system." I felt my body trying to struggle.

"Look, I got captured. They searched me out on my way back from patrol. They carved something onto my back and now I am not in control of my body best guess I don't have the best control over my jutsu because whoever is moving me can't control my chakra." Inoichi pressed some chakra into her back and was hurled a few feet away.

"Kill me." She cast her gaze to Shikaku.

"Not likely sweetheart." Chouza appeared behind her and struck the back of her neck, "Sorry."

Gaara watched Naruto struggling towards him, "My friends saved me from the hell of being alone. I'll never stop fighting for them."

Is that what she gave me, an opportunity to be friends. Is that why she was kind, because she wasn't afraid of me. Kankurou and Temari appeared and picked me up as the Uchiha did the same for his teammate.

"Kankurou, Temari it's over." Temari looked at me, and glanced at the Uchiha.

She addressed the Uchiha, "we're retreating, it came across the wire we were betrayed by Orochimaru. There is a ceasefire."

Temari watched the leaf nin as Kankurou hoisted me onto his back. Not like they were the type to wait till we were turned away.

Rikka started shrieking as we walked into the hospital, her back was glowing and she started scratching and clawing to get out of the hold. She dove back onto the streets Chouza grabbed her but yanked his hand back as a shock ran up his arm and it seemed her pain lessened and she started running in whatever direction took the pain away. "Chouza, follow her. I'm gonna find out what the bastards did to her."

More running. It felt like her body was plugged into the outlet every direction she turned it seemed to grow worse. Until she felt a tug south, she ran for all she was worth and the pain began to lessen.

She left the village proper and was among the trees as she passed Shino who was being treated by Shibi the news hit that the invasion was over and sand and leaf were under a cease fire as they were walking her into the hospital. But the pain started as well.

As she ran she stopped when she caught sight of Sakura, she was unconscious with Pakkun beside her.

"Pakkun what happened out here?" She looked at her father's ninken who looked tired.

"Naruto took on Gaara, whom it seems holds the one tailed demon Shukaku. That boy isn't right Rikka he was prepared to kill Sakura just because she got in the way when he nearly killed Sasuke." Pakun was looking south. The direction she was headed.

Chouza landed beside her, "Pakkun, tell Kakashi the sand nins did something to Rikka and I'm trailing her to see what's going on." Rikka ran through a few hand seals and bit her thumb. Bull appeared on the tree and she placed Sakura on his back.

"I have an idea where to get my answers." She lept forward. Chouza following at her side, "Rikka, why are we heading this way?"

"I need some answers. If I can't fix this, I need to know." Sasuke was carrying Naruto on his back as they exited the clearing. Sasuke tossed her a look, "you missed the fun."

"I've had plenty of fun, where are the Kazekage's children?" She saw the shape Naruto was in. Damn he's in rough shape. Sasuke pointed behind them. "They're retreating but probably haven't made it very far."

Nodding I took off.  
_

When my feet touch the ground of the clearing, a Kunai was already in my hand. Chouza stayed my blade and spoke, "if any of you try to leave I'm going to let her do what she feels is best. But right now we need answers."

Temari stood, "we surrendered. What's this about?" She placed herself between us and her brothers. Gaara was lying on the ground, "why did you guys take me?" I stepped forward and the blade dropped as Chouza released my hand.

"What do you want?" I was almost nose to nose with her, "why did you carve this thing into my back?" Her eyes went wide, startled. She didn't know. Why didn't she know.

The air went cold and I grabbed her, "why?" I felt the ice forming around my fingers.

"Because you have Senju blood." Baki landed in the clearing.

"Why?" Temari was shivering as ice began to crawl over her skin, my grip hadn't released as I watched Baki. Chouza blocked his approach.

"Answer her questions." Temari reached her hand out towards my back and traced her hand across my shoulder. Her eyes narrowed on her sensei.

"What did we do to her?" I let her go and turned to Baki.

"Senju's are said to be able to calm demons, their chakra calms them." Baki stated dryly.

"Me. You did this to her over me. Why?" Gaara clambered to his feet.

Baki sighed, "Well the idea was to force her to control you."

Rikka glared at him, "how?"

"I have minute control over your body, but the primary seal is a proximity seal. If you get too far away it deters you." Baki noted the cold eyes watching him.

"Remove it." She bit out.

"I can't."

The council was livid, in all fairness having to deal with this situation on top of the invasion, Hokage's funeral and political ramifications was a nightmare.

Jiraiya and her father inspected the seal and was locked away going over ways to remove or deactivate it rather since it was scarred into the skin.

Rikka sat across from Gaara, seafoam green met ruby red eyes. The council was deliberating their next few moves.

"I didn't know they were going to do this." If I had I never would have accepted the tea. Or the snack. Or visited you again over the past few weeks.

"Your a jinchuuriki. You have no control over what your village does anymore than I do."

The doors to the council chamber opened and Kakashi stepped out, "Come in you two, they have a proposal."

He wasn't wrong about the proposal part.

Rikka stared at them stupidly for a second, "you want me to marry the boy I've been sealed to, for the sake of a temporary peace…."

"Yes. I understand that this is a difficult situation all around." Koharu spoke and while not always the nicest person. She looked like a normal granny with her grey hair up in a bun. Decorative piece holding it in place. Yet today she seemed cruel.

The full council was in place and Rikka stared at them, "so what you're saying is that now that the cats out of the bag about my being Orochimaru's lab rat, you want something out of it. And I'm the best sacrifice, after all I'm already theirs if this seal doesn't get removed."

"Why give up two kunoichi, they can't complain your unworthy of a Kage's lineage they bound you to them." Danzou made the statement.

Gaara was standing beside her and he sighed, "What if I don't agree to this?"

"you brother will." Homura stated blandly.

"I'll do it." Everyone's gaze landed on her.

Her eyes bore into theirs, "On one condition. Before we do anything to consummate this. Baki's control of my movement is removed. I don't care how it's done, but I want his chakra out."

"We'll see you this afternoon, that part of the seal was simpler than the other portion. Should be easy to accommodate." Danzo smiled at her. "You're doing a brave thing for your village Rikka."

Then why do I feel like I'm dirty.

(AN: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. KC)


	3. Chapter 3

((An: I feel like I'm on a roll here. But alas I do not own Naruto)

Two signatures and peace will hold. She sighed as Jiraiya explained the seal and she did not like her odds.

The proximity seal was anchored to Gaara's chakra but it was mixed with the demons, while overloading it was about the only feasible way to remove it. It would also likely result in her death and the chakra used to overload it might just be the new target of the proximity seal. The control seal was slapped on as an afterthought for the invasion. It was easily remedied, though the marks would remain.

Jiraiya and her father accompanied them into their apartment. Not that this was the most comfortable thing for a father to bear witness too.

She yanked her shirt off when her father turned his back to them, "remove the puppetry seal and carve through it make sure it can't be reactivated or turn it into a storage seal for all I care."

She sat down in the floor and Jiraiya sighed, "this is going to hurt try not to move too much."

She wrapped her arms around her knees and leaned forward. Gaara sat down in front of her.

Rikka bit her lip when the blade sliced into her back and she twitched remembering Kabuto's sneering grin. Jiraiya continued his work and she bit back every impulse to jerk away. Cool green eyes watched her and it was unfathomable what they saw. But it was comforting in a way knowing he had been screwed over just as much as she had been.

Jiraiya wiped the blood away and stood up, "you are good to go Rikka. Have a medic check that out. We'll be outside if you need us. Anbu is guarding the window." He stepped out.

My father lingered, "you sure about this?"

All I could do was nod. We would talk later.

Gaara was watching me, "do you know what they expect of us?" I nodded, it was no surprise even for our age kunoichi had different teachings than the boys, but with his Jinchuuriki status chances were he never had a fair shot in his village anyway.

"Take off your pants." I sighed.

I pulled my pants off as he did the same. It was clumsy and awkward, Fitting for the situation. I never much expected to be married at 12. But my villages needs came before my own. I guess for Gaara the same.

Gaara was watching me after it was over, "why?"

"Guess the same question as you? Why didn't you let them force your brother into this marriage."

"You would probably kill him and you can't walk fifteen feet away without twitching so I assumed that's how far away from me you can go before the seal goes off. So why have to remain around my brother constantly when I'm the source of your troubles."

"They can't sacrifice another leaf ninja to the sand. This is our problem."' I watched those cool green eyes and I saw a shred of understanding there. We're the problem for the other and the solution to the village.

Rikka set tea cups out for the three of them as Kakashi sat down across from Gaara. "So I hear you were spending time with my daughter before the invasion. Any particular reason?"

"Dad!" She dropped a rice ball in front of him. "Don't you think it's a little late to interrogate him. I've been bought sold and marked. Return to sender does not apply with us." She placed a rice ball on Gaara's plate before she sat down herself.

"Curiosity. But she is more skilled than the others." He turned his gaze to her, "you did a number on Baki the medics don't understand how you caused such damage to one of the jounin."

"I clearly didn't do a good enough job. He still caught me on the retreat." She bit her lip. She had to get better.

"So where do we go from here? You can't exactly kill Gaara, we're not sure what that would do to me. More so, he wasn't aware of what was going on. Genin's were need to know is my best guess." Rikka was staring at her father.

He sighed, "Gaara's a Jinchuuriki. He's targeted by his home village more often than not by the way they react around him. You have the blood of Senju. How the sand got that information is where we're going to have to start."

"How is she descended from the first or second Hokage?" Gaara was looking at her now.

"I'm not. Not in the traditional sense." Rikka was sipping her tea now, "in all reality Orochimaru could have passed this information along without much qualm. There is no way he didn't recognise me as one of the proctors. There's no way he wouldn't recognize the person he helped create, the mission baby ruse was good for awhile but even then our own council has been placing me on missions more and more that involve Naruto. There's no way that old warhawk didn't know about me."

Kakashi was calm, "you have a point but what I want to know is what happens when you can't do what they want?"

"Divorce is always an option." She glanced at Gaara, "although murder might be the best alternative."

"For who?" Gaara was looking at the two of them, "If I kill you my village will just try harder to end my existence. If you kill me there is a chance the patched up alliance will break. If an outside source kills either one of us then the leaders will just assume it's the other."

"You assume I was thinking about you. Nah. I got bigger fish in mind." She stared him down, "what are your plans?"

"Hunting." He stared into crimson eyes.

"So we can agree on something."

(An: Woot woot two chapters in a day! With love KC)


End file.
